thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hank
' 'Hank 'is a large American tender engine. Bio Thomas and Percy first met Hank at Brendam when he arrived. Thomas was impressed, until Hank told him he was "one of the finest little engines he'd ever seen". Thomas misinterpreted the comment as making fun of his size, and became determined to pull all of Hank's loads himself. While Thomas tired himself out pulling the heavy loads, Hank insisted that he should help Thomas with the train. With the strain, Thomas eventually cracked a cylinder and finally decided to accept Hank's offer for help. Hank pushed Thomas to Knapford, where the other engines were waiting to greet Hank. Persona Hank is big, bold, and blue. He may come across as brash in his cheery confidence and enthusiasm, but being the mighty titan he is, Hank is more than used to being easily seen or heard. In his jolliness, he may seem a little goofy and kooky, especially with so many bells and whistles and a cowcatcher, but big ol' Hank has a big ol' heart and is more than happy to buffer up, share, and lend a helping hand. Using his might, strength, and power to be able to assist others is something that only comes all too naturally to him and he takes it in his stride, without second thought. Hank can become concerned about his friends though, as he gladly keeps an eye out for the other little engines. The only trouble with being Hank is that virtually every engine is little compared to him. Basis Hank is a Pennsylvania Railroad K4 Pacific with buffers and three-link couplings added to the back of his tender for coupling. Livery Hank is painted ultramarine blue with red wheels, lining, and a cowcatcher. His smokebox is painted dark grey. Appearances Television series * Season 12 - Heave Ho Thomas! Magazine stories * 2011 - Heave Ho Thomas! Hank also appeared in the books, Heave-Ho, Thomas! and Hank. Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (''UK/US) * Tomokazu Seki (Japan) * Aya Hisakawa (Japan) * Gilan Shahaf (Israel) * Amnon Wolf (Israel) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) Trivia * According to Sodor Island Fansite's interview with model maker and designer John Lee, Hank was originally designed to have an older face with a moustache. However, at HiT Entertainment's request, John made Hank look slightly younger and more jolly. * Hank never had a CGI driver and fireman. The driver and fireman were only seen once and they were models. * Hank had two identical models, and was initially to have four different face-masks. It is unknown whether or not the remaining two were fully produced. * Hank is only partly modified to work on Sodor. His running plate has been altered, he is missing a headlamp, he has buffers on his tender, and he has been given screwlink couplings, yet he retains his cowcatcher. * Hank's Wooden Railway and Take-N-Play models do not have front couplers, despite them being present in the television series. * In real life, Hank would be too large for the British loading gauge. However, he has been re-scaled to avoid technical issues. * According to concept designs, Hank was originally planned to be a Challenger Class 4-6-6-4. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued 2009) * TrackMaster (2008 discontinued; reintroduced in 2010) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (2010 discontinued; reintroduced in 2014) Gallery HeaveHoThomas!8.png|Hank with a clay face HeaveHoThomas!9.png|Hank's wheels HeaveHoThomas!10.png|Hank's cowcatcher HeaveHoThomas!17.png HeaveHoThomas!19.png HeaveHoThomas!25.png HeaveHoThomas!26.png HeaveHoThomas!46.png HeaveHoThomas!50.png HeaveHoThomas!51.png HeaveHoThomas!63.png HeaveHoThomas!62.png Hankpromo3.png Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:4-6-2 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male Engines Category:Boy